Θεωρία Κοσμολογικής Εξέλιξης
Συμπαντική Εξέλιξις Chronology of the universe, Universe ]] ]] thumb|300px| [[Κοσμική Εξέλιξη ]] thumb|300px| [[Κοσμικός Πληθωρισμός Συμπαντική Διαστολή ]] [[image:Cosmological-Timeline-01-goog.jpg|thumb|300px| Κοσμολογία Κοσμολογική Εξέλιξη ---- ---- Αρχαιο-Κοσμολογική Εποχή Very Early Universe era ---- Μεγάλη Έκρηξη Big Bang ---- Περίοδος Planck Planck epoch ---- Χρωμοηλεκτρασθενής Περίοδος Grand unification epoch ---- Ηλεκτρασθενής Περίοδος Electroweak epoch ---- ---- Παλαιο-Κοσμολογική Εποχή Early Universe era ---- ---- Κυρκονική Περίοδος quark epoch ---- Αδρονική Περίοδος Hadron epoch ---- Λεπτονική Περίοδος Lepton epoch ---- Φωτονική Περίοδος Photon epoch ---- ---- Μεσο-Κοσμολογική Εποχή Middle Universe era ---- Κοσμική Βιοχημική Περίοδος Habitable epoch ---- Κοσμική Σκοτεινή Περίοδος Dark ages ---- ---- Υστερο-Κοσμολογική Εποχή Last Universe era ---- Αστρογένεση Formation of stars Γαλαξιογένεση Formation of galaxies Σμηνογένεση Formation of clusters and superclusters ---- ---- Νεο-Κοσμολογική Εποχή New Universe era ---- Ηλιογένεση Formation of the Solar System Γαιογένεση Formation of the Earth ---- ---- Μετα-Κοσμολογική Εποχή Ultimate Universe era ---- Ηλιακός Όλεθρος Solar Ruination ---- Μεγάλη Απόσχιση Big Rip ---- Μεγάλη Συρρίκνωση Big Crunch ---- Μεγάλη Ψύξη Big Freeze ---- Θερμικός Θάνατος Heat Death ]] thumb|300px| [[Κοσμολογική Εξέλιξη ]] - Ένα Κοσμολογικό Φαινόμενο. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Συμπαντική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Σύμπαν". Περιγραφή 1 Beginning 2 Αρχαιο-Κοσμολογική Εποχή (Very early universe) *2.1 Περίοδος Planck (Planck epoch *2.2 Χρωμοηλεκτρασθενής Περίοδος (Grand unification epoch *2.3 Ηλεκτρασθενής Περίοδος (Electroweak epoch *2.3.1 Κοσμική Πληθωριστική Περίοδος (Inflationary epoch *2.3.2 Βαρυογένεση (Baryogenesis 3 Παλαιο-Κοσμολογική Εποχή (Early Universe Era) *3.1 Ρήξη Υπερσυμμετρίας Supersymmetry breaking (speculative) *3.2 Electroweak symmetry breaking and the Κυρκονική Περίοδος (quark epoch) *3.3 Αδρονική Περίοδος (Hadron epoch) *3.4 Λεπτονική Περίοδος (Lepton epoch) *3.5 Φωτονική Περίοδος (Photon epoch **3.5.1 Νουκλεοσύνθεση (Nucleosynthesis) **3.5.2 Υλοκυριαρχία (Matter domination) **3.5.3 Κοσμική Ανασύνθεση (Recombination) 4 Μεσο-Κοσμολογική Εποχή Νεο-Κοσμολογική Εποχή Structure formation *4.1 Κοσμική Βιοχημική Περίοδος (Habitable epoch) *4.2 Κοσμική Σκοτεινή Περίοδος (Cosmological Dark Ages) 5 Νεο-Κοσμολογική Εποχή Structure formation *5.1 Επαναϊονοποίηση (Reionization) *5.2 Αστρογένεση (Formation of stars) *5.3 Γαλαξιογένεση (Formation of galaxies) *5.4 Σμηνογένεση (Formation of groups, clusters and superclusters) *5.5 Ηλιογένεση (Formation of the Solar System) *5.6 Σύγχρονη Κοσμολογική Περίοδος Today 6 Μετα-Κοσμολογική Εποχή Κοσμική Εσχατολογία (Ultimate fate of the universe) *6.1 Ηλιακός Όλεθρος Solar Ruination, Fate of the Solar System: 1 to 5 billion years *6.2 Μεγάλη Απόσχιση Big Rip: ≥20 billion years from now *6.3 Μεγάλη Συρρίκνωση Big Crunch: ≥102 billion years from now *6.4 Μεγάλη Ψύξη Big Freeze: ≥105 billion years from now *6.5 Θερμικός Θάνατος Heat Death: 101000 years from now *6.6 Κενοϊκό Μετασταθεροτικό Γεγονός (Vacuum metastability event) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Σύμπαν * Εξελικτική Θεωρία * Κοσμολογική Χρονολογική Κλίμακα Βιβλιογραφία * Chaisson, E., (2001). Cosmic Evolution: The Rise of Complexity in Nature, Harvard University Press, ISBN 0-674-00987-8 * Ryden B: "Introduction to Cosmology", pg. 196 Addison-Wesley 2003 * Amos, Jonathan (June 19, 2014). "Cosmic inflation: Confidence lowered for Big Bang signal". BBC News. Retrieved June 20, 2014. * Overbye, Dennis (March 24, 2014). "Ripples From the Big Bang". New York Times. Retrieved March 24, 2014. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Κοσμολογικά Φαινόμενα Category: Κοσμολογία